Silence One of Saturn
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It just My feels on my teacher and my ESE school life and other feels I have about school and Stuff. And Who I real am! (it as some Pokemon Stuff in it)
1. Night before My IEP meeting

Saturn's Goodbye  
  
"Goodbye, Funny how that such a hard word to say, But I never thought I'd feel this way, Gotta fight back the tears, 'Cause, can't let you see me crying, This way now, Gotta to Promise not to be sad, But I can't fight back the tears now, Just want to be you best friend now, Promise I won't be scary now, I'm going to find my own way now, But I know in the darkness hour now I find my own way, Knows is will all be ture now, What makes me Misty most of all, Is in our final curtain call, Is knowing that I won't see you again, Because you're more than just my best friend."  
  
"Did she not care for own friendship. What her prob. I through we we'er friends, Did her ever care about this is...? I'm promise her I never say anything about her but here going... GAIL LINDQUIST, what the hell are you not my friend but just see me as one of you students... Why don't you care. I never through some one like you would forget you'er friendship... who are you any more, are you real my friend... Don't you ever show a little feel. I never dream that one of my own freinds could be so cold heart. not to see when I talk about leave you, you just past it as if it was notin at all. Are you real my friend or are just like Sarah Ballard. Can't you see I cry even time I like about I'm not going to be in you class again and you just so cold heart that you can't see it. Who do you think you are? My friends are my FRIENDS and I love them all ever my sisters ( ever if that make fun of me everday. ) I care for them. Are you so cold that you not even know what true friendship is like. I throught you where my friend, I see and that it was just a dream now. I loses so many friends all ready I don't want to lose you to. "  
  
"Are you just atfer to cry in front of me? I never turn my back on my friends like what you did 4/19 in class, act like we what never friends!"  
  
A young girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes ran in front of her olderself. "Stop this Yami, what are you say?" young Yami Chibi Chibi hold out her arms like a cross. "What did she do to you? She show us that somepeople are not as cold heart as we through." put arms at her side. "It that peolpe who hurt us Yami that are the peolpe who make us the away. To live lonely, in the shadow the darknest."  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, But who I am I very inside. Just a girl, scary of the world, or just scary of myself. Born in Darkness, A world of Lonely and Shadows, I am Sailor Saturn, or am I Wicked Lady."  
  
I walk outside to hear the voice of the forest. Celebi... "Voice of the Forest, Celebi come to me." Watching the wind blow through the trees I see Life and Creats, Mew of Love and Mewtwo of Life and Creats. And when I see a shoting star I see you... Jirachi Wish Maker.  
  
"Who I am?" "Where I am?"  
  
In the eyes of Mewtwo... Opens when the camera is underwater. Rising and rising to a scenic view of a mountaintop.  
  
NARRATOR: Life. The great miracle... and the great mystery.  
  
VOICE (whispering): Who am I? NARRATOR: Since the beginning, human and Pokémon alike have searched for its meaning.  
  
VOICE (whispering): What am I?  
  
NARRATOR: Many strange and wondrous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries.  
  
VOICE (whispering): What am I... NARRATOR: But none stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokémon of all.  
  
VOICE (whispering): ...to be?  
  
Camera goes into a darker place with orange bubbles, then it shows someone's eye open. Human figures are seen outside his glass case.  
  
VOICE/SOMEONE/MEWTWO: Where... am I?  
  
MEWTWO: This isn't the same. Was everything before... just a dream? Ohhh...  
  
The room goes dark as Mewtwo loses consciousness.  
  
INT. LAB The scientists scurry around Mewtwo's unconscious form.  
  
SCIENTIST: Doctor, look at this! DOCTOR: What? SCIENTIST: Its brainwaves... they're surging!  
  
OTHER SCIENTIST: Let's run another scan! ANOTHER SCIENTIST: Its mind is racing! YET ANOTHER SCIENTIST: We can't lose this one!  
  
Close ups of Mewtwo's eye alternate with shots of Mew in the past and Mewtwo in the present.  
  
MEWTWO: Those voices!... They're outside!... Where I must be!  
  
Mewtwo comes to life, shattering the glass and wires that have been surrounding him.  
  
EVEN STILL ANOTHER SCIENTIST: Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened! DOCTOR: Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers.  
  
Everyone stops and crowds around Mewtwo.  
  
MEWTWO: Psychic... powers? DOCTOR: For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokémon to prove our theories.  
  
DOCTOR: But you're the first specimen to survive.  
  
The doctor points to a Mayan-style drawing of Mew.  
  
DOCTOR: That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo.  
  
MEWTWO: Mew...two? Then am I only a clone? Nothing but Mew's shadow? DOCTOR: You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers.  
  
MEWTWO: So. I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?  
  
SCIENTIST: Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!  
  
The scientists begin talking among themselves as if Mewtwo was not there. He looks down at his hands, slowly growing angrier.  
  
MEWTWO (thinking): These humans... they care nothing for me. SCIENTISTS: (chatter)  
  
MEWTWO: Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!  
  
Mewtwo floats up and starts destroying the whole lab.  
  
Lots of little metal hand-like things come down to grapple him, but his psychic powers shatter them easily.  
  
Soon the whole lab is in flames. Mewtwo emerges in a cocoon of light and energy that protects him. The Doctor faces him, knowing that the end is coming.  
  
SCIENTIST: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded.  
  
EXT. LAB  
  
The entire island lab goes up in a mushroom cloud.  
  
INT. HELICOPTER Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, comes down in a helicopter. He holds his cat and smiles evilly.  
  
EXT. ISLAND Mewtwo stands in the wreckage, looking out at the sea.  
  
MEWTWO: Behold my powers! I am the strongest Pokémon in the world... stronger even than Mew.  
  
Giovanni comes up behind Mewtwo, looking confident.  
  
GIOVANNI: Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I... I see you as a valuable partner. MEWTWO: Partner?  
  
GIOVANNI: With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world. MEWTWO: I do not need your help for that, human.  
  
GIOVANNI: A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that.  
  
MEWTWO: How?  
  
GIOVANNI: Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible. MEWTWO: Show me.  
  
Giovanni smiles and chuckles.  
  
INT. TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS - GIOVANNI'S LAB Mewtwo is in a hi-tech chamber, standing while hi-tech armor assembles itself around him. Giovanni looks on.  
  
MEWTWO: You say this armor protects my body. But it suppresses my powers. GIOVANNI: Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose. MEWTWO: What is that?  
  
GIOVANNI: Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear.  
  
MONTAGE. Mewtwo is sent into an arena to fight Pokémon. First comes an Onix, which Mewtwo throws into a wall with his mind.  
  
MEWTWO: So this is my power...!  
  
Next, Mewtwo is out in a field, being charged by wild Tauros. He raises them up with his mind control and Team Rocket captures them with Pokéballs. Then Mewtwo is in the arena again fighting Alakazam; Mewtwo throws Alkazam into a wall too.  
  
MEWTWO: I am in control.  
  
Later in the arena, Electron tries an electric attack, which Mewtwo blocks easily. Next come Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking. Mewtwo takes both of them out easily.  
  
MEWTWO: But why am I here?  
  
INT. GIOVANNI'S LAB  
  
MEWTWO: Now I fully perceive my power. But what is my purpose? GIOVANNI (O.S.): To serve your master.  
  
Giovanni enters the lab on a catwalk, well above Mewtwo.  
  
GIOVANNI: You were created to fight for me That is your purpose. MEWTWO: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals.  
  
GIOVANNI: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal. MEWTWO: Humans may have created me. But they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!  
  
Mewtwo begins blowing up everything again.  
  
GIOVANNI: Stop this now!  
  
Giovanni runs.  
  
MEWTWO: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So... I stand alone!  
  
Mewtwo blows his way out of Team Rocket HQ and flies off, while his armor slowly falls off into the sea. He lands on another island. His armor's helmet falls at his feet.  
  
MEWTWO: Who am I? What is my true destiny? I will find my own purpose, and destroy all who oppose me. Human and Pokémon alike... the world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin!  
  
"I'm am just like Mewtwo in away. Humans never care for me. Am I Mewtwo."  
  
MEWTWO: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.  
  
ASH: Mewtwo, where are you going?  
  
MEWTWO: Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember. But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten.  
  
SASAMI: See, Everybody can be loved by Humans or Pokemon. You just I to open up your heart to them, Everybody in the world that one time will know what true love is. And it did not matter how we got here, becaome it all life. Everybody can be loved... and we all have thing in common with other people like to own births.  
  
MEOWTH: You're right, we do have a lot in common. The same Earth, the same air, the same sky... Maybe if we started lookin' at what's the same, instead o' always lookin' at what's different, well, who knows?  
  
"Oh my IEP today ( well on 4/21 ) this is going to be fun because of what have been 4/20 ( I cry all of 2 period )."  
  
Saturn ( Saturn is Sasami tranform in to the Pokefuse thing. ) sing to herself.  
  
{Young girl, don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall Young girl, it's all right Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within Young girl, don't hide You'll never change if you just run away Young girl, just hold tight And soon you're gonna see your brighter day Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you're lost outside look inside to your soul When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within Yeah... Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go As long as you're learning You'll find all you'll ever need to know You'll make it You'll make it Just don't go forsaking yourself No one can stop you You know that I'm talking to you When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall. }  
  
"Man I wound how many words are in this is thing ( Even this sen. )? Who am I? I am just a girl know as Small Lady Yami Chibi Chibi. Dark sides Saturn, Mewtwo, Wicked Lady. but with darknest their is Light, Lights Cosmos, Tsunami, Spirt Yami Chibi Chibi. I wound who I very am. I just Small Lady, but one day I will be Neo Serenity."  
  
Yami Chibi Chibi, close her eyes and fall a sleep in peace. 


	2. Small Lady and Lady Lindquist

Sammy's Lady of the night  
  
Lady for the night Lady of my dreams I wonder who you are? I see you in my dreams And I wonder who are you? And ask why I can't see your face. In my heart I feel something inside... Burning! Like the starlights in the night sky.  
  
I dream of the day that we will meet Just a little Lady, But in know one day that I will be a true Lady someday.  
  
Small Lady of the night You are the one of the night, Night of Small Lady. Your dreams are just sad tears in the sky And I have to wonder why.  
  
You're a real Lady in the day and night But why do you dreams of the world of the shadows in the night. Don't cry my little lady.  
  
We both are the same The same on the outside And ever on the inside We are one and the same You and I  
  
Wish I could tell you what inside my heart...  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night Beneath the stars and the moon We both know we got something on our minds We won't admit, but it's true You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and to say that, I love you...  
  
I practiced all the things I could say I know my line, every word I tell myself today can be the day But every time I lose my nerve I look at you, you look away I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and to say that, I love you...  
  
Why? Why do you turn away? It must be your afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and to say that, I love you...  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and To say that. 


	3. AfterMath of My IEP meeting

After-math of my IEP Meeting  
  
Remrember eveything MEWTWO says is what I says to myself.  
  
Opens when the camera is underwater. Rising and rising to a scenic view of a mountaintop.  
  
VOICE (whispering): Who am I?  
  
NARRATOR: Since the beginning, human and Pokémon alike have searched for its meaning.  
  
VOICE (whispering): What am I?  
  
NARRATOR: Many strange and wondrous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries.  
  
VOICE (whispering): What am I... NARRATOR: But none stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokémon of all.  
  
VOICE (whispering): ...I am ready to be? ( to be? )  
  
Camera goes into a darker place with orange bubbles, then it shows someone's eye open. Human figures are seen outside his glass case.  
  
VOICE/SOMEONE/MEWTWO: Where... am I?  
  
MEWTWO: This isn't the same. Was everything before... just a dream? Ohhh...  
  
The room goes dark as Mewtwo loses consciousness.  
  
INT. LAB  
  
The scientists scurry around Mewtwo's unconscious form.  
  
SCIENTIST: Doctor, look at this!  
  
DOCTOR: What?  
  
SCIENTIST: Its brainwaves... they're surging!  
  
OTHER SCIENTIST: Let's run another scan!  
  
ANOTHER SCIENTIST: Its mind is racing!  
  
YET ANOTHER SCIENTIST: We can't lose this one!  
  
Close ups of Mewtwo's eye alternate with shots of Mew in the past and Mewtwo in the present.  
  
MEWTWO: Those voices!... They're outside!... Where I must be!  
  
Mewtwo comes to life, shattering the glass and wires that have been surrounding him.  
  
EVEN STILL ANOTHER SCIENTIST: Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened!  
  
DOCTOR: Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers.  
  
Everyone stops and crowds around Mewtwo.  
  
MEWTWO: Psychic... powers?  
  
DOCTOR: For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokémon to prove our theories.  
  
DOCTOR: But you're the first specimen to survive.  
  
The doctor points to a Mayan-style drawing of Mew.  
  
DOCTOR: That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo.  
  
MEWTWO: Mew...two? Then am I only a clone? Nothing but Mew's shadow?  
  
DOCTOR: You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers.  
  
MEWTWO: So. I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?  
  
SCIENTIST: Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!  
  
The scientists begin talking among themselves as if Mewtwo was not there. He looks down at his hands, slowly growing angrier.  
  
MEWTWO (thinking): These humans... they care nothing for me.  
  
SCIENTISTS: (chatter)  
  
MEWTWO: Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!  
  
Mewtwo floats up and starts destroying the whole lab.  
  
Lots of little metal hand-like things come down to grapple him, but his psychic powers shatter them easily.  
  
Soon the whole lab is in flames. Mewtwo emerges in a cocoon of light and energy that protects him. The Doctor faces him, knowing that the end is coming.  
  
SCIENTIST: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded.  
  
EXT. LAB  
  
The entire island lab goes up in a mushroom cloud.  
  
INT. HELICOPTER Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, comes down in a helicopter. He holds his cat and smiles evilly.  
  
EXT. ISLAND Mewtwo stands in the wreckage, looking out at the sea.  
  
MEWTWO: Behold my powers! I am the strongest Pokémon in the world... stronger even than Mew.  
  
Giovanni comes up behind Mewtwo, looking confident.  
  
GIOVANNI: Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I... I see you as a valuable partner.  
  
MEWTWO: Partner?  
  
GIOVANNI: With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world.  
  
MEWTWO: I do not need your help for that, human.  
  
GIOVANNI: A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that.  
  
MEWTWO: How?  
  
GIOVANNI: Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible.  
  
MEWTWO: Show me.  
  
Giovanni smiles and chuckles.  
  
INT. TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS - GIOVANNI'S LAB  
  
Mewtwo is in a hi-tech chamber, standing while hi-tech armor assembles itself around him. Giovanni looks on.  
  
MEWTWO: You say this armor protects my body. But it suppresses my powers.  
  
GIOVANNI: Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose.  
  
MEWTWO: What is that?  
  
GIOVANNI: Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear.  
  
MONTAGE. Mewtwo is sent into an arena to fight Pokémon. First comes an Onix, which Mewtwo throws into a wall with his mind.  
  
MEWTWO: So this is my power...!  
  
Next, Mewtwo is out in a field, being charged by wild Tauros. He raises them up with his mind control and Team Rocket captures them with Pokéballs. Then Mewtwo is in the arena again fighting Alakazam; Mewtwo throws Alkazam into a wall too.  
  
MEWTWO: I am in control.  
  
Later in the arena, Electron tries an electric attack, which Mewtwo blocks easily. Next come Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking. Mewtwo takes both of them out easily.  
  
MEWTWO: But why am I here?  
  
INT. GIOVANNI'S LAB  
  
MEWTWO: Now I fully perceive my power. But what is my purpose? GIOVANNI (O.S.): To serve your master.  
  
Giovanni enters the lab on a catwalk, well above Mewtwo.  
  
GIOVANNI: You were created to fight for me That is your purpose.  
  
MEWTWO: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals.  
  
GIOVANNI: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal.  
  
MEWTWO: Humans may have created me. But they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!  
  
Mewtwo begins blowing up everything again.  
  
GIOVANNI: Stop this now!  
  
Giovanni runs.  
  
MEWTWO: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So... I stand alone!  
  
Mewtwo blows his way out of Team Rocket HQ and flies off, while his armor slowly falls off into the sea. He lands on another island. His armor's helmet falls at his feet.  
  
MEWTWO: Who am I? What is my true destiny? I will find my own purpose, and destroy all who oppose me. Human and Pokémon alike... the world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Then I start to think anout myself Who Am I real? and this is what I going  
  
Human Name: Alyxandria Rachel,  
  
Japaneses Name: Yami Chibi Chibi ( in english it mean Dark Mini Mini )  
  
Other Names: Princess Serenity, Small Lady, Wicked Lady and Neo Serenity (Neo Serenity I will be called that when I'm 18. So sometime people call me Future Neo Serenity. )  
  
Hight: I very don't know (but I think I am 4'11", 150 cm )  
  
Day of week assicted Kanji: Monday or Friday  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday: October 1, 1987 ( Online Birthday June 30, 1987 )  
  
Astrolgical Sign: Libra ( but I don't act like a Libra in fact I act like a Cancer )  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Gemstone: Topaz ( or Diamond )  
  
Favorite Color: Pink, White and all colors but Brown and Green ( But I VERY VERY HATE the color GREEN )  
  
Favorite Subject: Math, English, Eairly Childhood Education and Music  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Sceince, History and Pysical Education  
  
Favorite Food: I don't think I have one [ but I don't eat meat ]  
  
Least Favorite Food: Chocolate  
  
Favorite Pastime: Playing video games, shopping, playing Pokemon, Acting, Drawing and Writing  
  
Has Trouble With: What a lot of things  
  
Storng Points: Drawing, Writing, Crying, Healing ( I think the crying thing is not a good thing )  
  
Club She' In: None right now  
  
Dreams: To be a real Lady like my teachers, Mid-Wife and later after Mid- Wife a Teacher.  
  
Powers: premonitions ( premonitions are just the power to see into the future ) and the other power of my is I can feel and other people feel something. 


	4. She Drive Me Crazy This is from you gai...

Everybody knows He drive me Crazy. Well here my verise of it...  
  
She wanders off, she's just lost without me Doesn't hear a word I say I try to give advice, I tell him twice She won't listen, she's got to do it Her own way  
  
She drives me crazy, all of the time She drives me crazy, she drives me Out of my mind Why do I worry bout' her, why do I care I don't know why I let it faze me But she drives me crazy  
  
She's here and there, everywhere Just lookin' Always finding something new I know she's kind of strange She'll never change Oh tell me, what's I am supposed to do?  
  
She drives me crazy, all of the time She drives me crazy, she drives me Out of my mind Why do I worry bout' her, why do I care I don't know why I let it faze me But she drives me crazy  
  
Just go off in your own direction And see if anybody cares Just don't come runnin' back to me ( back to me ) She'll be wishin' she had listened then 'Cause I've told her time and time again  
  
She drives me crazy, all of the time She drives me crazy, she drives me Out of my mind Why do I worry bout' her, why do I care I don't know why I let it faze me But she drives me crazy  
  
Is song go to Gail Lindquist. I wound if I show is to her. ^.^ well something tell me I will. Very odd Lady. Well got to go write Pretty and Eight.  
  
Bye Bye for Now - Yami Chibi Chibi ( Small Lady ) 


End file.
